The Finding of an Elric
by Tigerseye-and-Padfoot
Summary: Roy was once married but she died, or did she? Hes plagued by nightmares til suddenly Hoenheim shows up saying that he can help save her, Roys wife and his daughter. What does all this have to do with a girl in a boarding school in another world? Alot
1. Chapter 1

The Finding of an Elric

Roy Mustang was late. Not only was late but he had deep, black bags under his eyes. Riza's frown instantly disappeared into a look to fit a worried mother.

"Sir?" he just shook his head and barricaded himself in his office to work. She stared at the door for a good 10 minutes before finally deciding she'd had enough. She unlocked his door without permission and slammed it shut after entering. "Sir, It's the nightmares again isn't it?" Roy just looked at her warily. "Sir, what did you see? You haven't had nightmares about her in over 3 years, why now? What's happening to her in your dreams that deprive you so?"

"I think she's dying all over again. I see her in an odd uniform running with a bunch of people her age, which is for some strange reason about seventeen, then she collapses coughing, I hear her whisper my name and look up, seeming to meet my gaze, and then she's gone. I'm going to go insane! Riza, I have to find her and bring her back!!!"

"Roy, NO! She's dead! She died 10 years ago! You have to let the past lie! I know you loved her, but she would want you to be happy! Not mopping around like some old man with nothing better to do! She trusted you to take care of Ed and Al, they are all that's left of her, her siblings. They are your first priority now."

"She's NOT DEAD! I'm telling you she's out there somewhere! As for Ed and Al, I kept my promise and I am trying to protect them, but it's hard when they won't let me and they don't even know she ever existed. Equivalent exchange my ass. What was equivalent about that?" He slumped in his chair. "I feel so useless, before I knew what I was doing, what I should do. There were no questions asked. Now though… do I go and try to find her? Wait here for her? Return to the sea where we were stationed? I don't know. I just don't know anymore!!!" there was a knock on the door.

The door was opened by Riza and both of them just stared at the man standing there with an uncertain grin. "If you're looking for my daughter, you're going to need my help. I too see her in the same place you do. Her time in that world is limited. Come, we must act quickly before it is too late, Roy." They continued to stare at Hoenheim, the girl's father. "We must save Sabriel and bring her back to restore balance to the dimensions. She knows she's not supposed to be there, she knows what will happen if she stays and she's going to try to do something about it." Roy was by his sides in seconds.

"What must I do?" Hoenheim smiled slightly.

***

It was a normal day. I'm a senior at Hawking High Boarding School, and it's BORING!!! All the classes are super easy, for me at least, and neither my Professors nor my classmates could be bothered with anything I do. In other words, I got away with a lot; then again, it might have been pity. For you to understand why they might have pity when I thought they should by all means rot in hell, I'll give you a brief rundown of my life weather you want it or not.

I guess it really starts when I was nine, I was diagnosed with something that couldn't exactly be diagnosed, and that something was eating me away at an agonizing crawl. They said it was like a cancer but it wasn't in the sense that they couldn't help me. When I turned 11 me and 'mum' (not really my mum, but that's not relevant) moved and all our funding was cut. I'm not really sure where the funding came from but I was aware that my mum didn't like the people. A year later she died in a horrible train wreck, it destroyed me to say the least. I was supposed to stay with my 'grandparents' but, they didn't want to take care of me so they sent me here. I've been here for 4 ½ years and my first, best, and only friend is the young man that lives four houses down on Randle Avenue, three blocks away. That's the rundown.

Anyway, back to the beginning. A normal, boring day at school, in the required gym class I collapse in a coughing fit. That totally figures that there would be blood spewing from my mouth after just talking to one of the only decent people in the whole entire school. If I believed in a god, I would have damned them, but as it was, I did not, so there was no condemning of supernatural beings. Tonight I had planned a randavu with the young man from Randle Ave, watching movies, working on one of our various projects. All this was planned before I entered the lobby at the end of the day. We'll come back to that in a bit.

Okay I knew something strange is going to go down within the next couple of hours. I could feel it. I called it the 'tingle' after Kazuma Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho, but that is beside the point. Ever since I was a little kid, I've had the 'tingle' and at night I would dream of a different world, a world that I felt like I belonged too. It felt so familiar, so much like home and every time I awoke, weather at my real home or in the dorm, I felt lost. Like part of me was still there, in that world, like someone was waiting for me there. These dreams stopped when I stopped sleeping. I lost the ability to sleep properly in a bed, or anywhere for that matter, about three years ago when I was 14. The dream had come back last night as I finally drifted off to sleep... outside in the rose garden.

It was that finale dream that made up my mind. I knew it was real, that place was my home. I wasn't supposed to be here, my friend from Randle had been trying to tell me the whole time. That was part of the reason I set up tonight to do the randavu, I wanted to come up with a plan to get me there, before this world disintegrated completely for the lack of balance between the worlds. For some reason the words 'equivalent exchange' kept running through my head at the thought.

"Hey! Will you watch where you're going!?!" oh dear me, I was so busy talking to you that I bumped into the biggest bitch in school. Great.

"Sorry, Mi'lady! Can I carry your books to your next class!?!" She hates it when I do that.

"You FREAK!!!" We now had the whole lobby's attention.

"Oh! I'm so hurt! Wounded! How can I pos-", I stopped my theatrics immediately after catching the eyes of a man. A man that did not belong to the school faculty. A man I knew, a man my 'mother' despised.

"Sabrial!" I ran for it. There was nothing else to do. I didn't get too far though, before he grabbed me around the neck and slammed me into a wall. There was dead silence. "Don't you dare run from me! I'm your father! I will be treated with respect."

"Would you like an ass kicking to go with that?" I taunted as I got to my feet. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do considering I currently had the strength of a flea but there was no way I was going to let this bastered walk on me like he had my lab mother. That's right, lab mother.

"As testy as always, I see, Sabrial. That can be fixed." He pinned me against the wall by the neck. There was nothing I could possibly do. My vision was going blurry when something hurtled into the side of my attacker that likes to think of himself as my father. I fell to the ground and immediately there was someone there. I looked up into the midnight blue, almost black eyes, of one Roy Mustang.

Everything came back at once.

"Are you al-"

"Roy, let me up! I'm fine, but pops ain't!" Relief filled the man as I stood up, no longer in the body of a 17 year old, but two years older than my original age of 26 so now I'm 28, and my clothes changed as well back to what I use to wear. A simple band of silver around my finger, reminding me of a promise from the man I love, my husband. That stupid man from the lab I had been kept in for years was actually gaining on pops. Not cool, my old man was just that, an old man. I glanced at Roy, he was older too, looked to be in his early thirties. No time to ponder the fact that Roy was suppose to be YOUNGER than me, not the other way around.

She looked exactly the same, even after all these years. Her flaming golden hair an improvement to the dull, pale yellow it had been moments before. Her eyes had changed within seconds, going from a dusty blue to the violet he remembered and loved. When they had married, she had been two years his senior, but he didn't care. She was 26 when she 'died', that was 10 years ago now, but here she was, two years older than when she left. He was nearly 6 years her senior now, but he knew that wouldn't change anything. She was still his Sabriel.

He smiled wistfully at his wife as she proceeded to grab the man by the throat and slam him into the wall. Hoenheim sat down beside him catching his breath. They watched with amusement.

"This is why you kept me in that lab for all those years!" She sounded triumphant. Roy and the senior Elric snorted, still the same, Ed was just like her. "This is why you fed me that illness, oh I know all about that little stunt. It would have killed me on my '18th birthday because that's what you designed it to do. But tell me, who where you trying to get to? Was it my husband? Was it? Or was it Ed? Al? Armstrong maybe? No? Maes? Trisha?" Roy smiled at the murderous gleam that came into his wife's eye as he looked away.

"Ah, I remember you now, always following my lovely step-mother around in the shadows. Oh yes, I saw you, I watched you. I remember. You sniveling sack of cow dung!!!" The odd choice of profanity wasn't even laughed at, the look in her eye silenced them all. "This is for my mother!" The man squirmed and she knocked him sideways with a resounding crunch.

"As much as I hate to say this, we should probably stop her." Hoenheim said.

"I suppose we do, but I wish we didn't have too. She doesn't know yet." Roy replied nearly jogging once on his feet to stop his wife from kicking the man in the face with her steel toed boots.

"Darling lets go home. Riza and the gang will take care of him." He encircled his wife with his arms. Her rage instantly quitted. She leaned back into him, twisting her head around to look at him. They did not kiss, he knew she wanted to do it properly, latter, when they where home. She looked for her real father, and found him sitting where Roy had left him, smiling at the two of them. She broke away from Roy and offered her had. He took it and was catapulted to his feet.

"Let's go!" They nodded and walked out of the building, crossing the opening in the dimension Hoenheim had created. Back to their lives, their world, their reality. After all, there was a little boy who needed to get his body back… but she didn't know that yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm changing the years Sabrial was gone from 8 to 10.

They had all gone through the portal together, but they had been separated. Hoenhime and Roy ended up together, but Sabrial had disappeared. Roy turned on Hoenhime, "Where is she!?! What happened to her!?!" Hoenhime looked lost.

"I'm… not sure. She might have ended up somewhere else…"

"Like WHERE?" Hoenhime shook his head.

"I don't know!"

"Sir!" Riza came up with the rest of his officers.

"DAMN IT!" Roy cursed while snapping his fingers sending white hot flames at nothing in particular. He had just got her back only to lose her again. Where was the fairness in that?

*****

I groaned from where I lay sprawled on the ground. There where hushed whispers about me but I couldn't make out anything clearly. My head was pounding like a drum and my leg was twisted in a why it shouldn't be but I'm fairly sure it's not broken. Where was I? What had happened? Where was Roy!?! The voices slowly started to make sense. "It can't be…" "She died!" "Did you see that…Out of thin air!"

"Everyone move!" It was a young female voice, couldn't have been more than 16 at the most but everyone shuffled back still murmuring.

"Out of my way Winry! Let me have a look at her now. Oh dear me… seems the Elric's have a knack for coming back." That voice…. I knew that voice.

"Pinako…" I pushed my upper body up while slowly opening my eyes. "…Granny…"

"Welcome back Sabrial. I hope you're here to stay this time around. Come, Ed and Al are at the house. Winry, help her will you, she hasn't been here in 10 years!"

"17 actually Pinako… Its… a long story…" Winry put an arm around me as we stumbled up to the Rockbell residents. It looked exactly the same, except the little girl had grown into a teenager, one that happened to specialize in Auto mail mechanics. "Your parents would be proud, Winry." I felt the young girl stiffen beside me.

"You knew my parents?"

"Very well, they were the ones that patched me up when-" I cut off suddenly spotting a dark ruin where the Elrics home use to stand. "What happened to the house? The Elrics house, what happened to it!?!"

"Edward burned it down after… after their mother died." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Trisha… dead?" Rain fell from a cloudless, bright blue sky. Pinako who was well ahead of us turned around sharply, knowing the signs for what was to come because of my own emotions.

"Winry! Grab her and get her inside now!!! We can't have her getting sick again!" Winry did just that and hauled me into the house before the lightning cracked. "Sit her down at the table, we have a lot of explain to do. How about some tea? Or Coffee?" Pinako eyed her before murmuring, "Maybe something a little stronger…" She poured Coffee and put a fair amount of Whiskey into it. She set it down in front of me. I just stared at it. "Go on; drink up, you're going to need it. A lot has happened since you… well died."

"I was kidnapped and put into a body of a child where I grew up sick in another world. Father and Roy found me just today… if they had waited another 2 weeks I would have been dead on the 18th birthday of that body, and there would have been no returning." My voice sounded foreign to my own ears. Dead, listless… hollow. I slugged back the coffee and whiskey. "Alright, now start talking old lady!"

Pinako's back was to me as she made some of her famous stew, well, weather it was Pinako's or Trisha's famous stew first, she didn't know. "After you where… kidnapped… your father went looking for you, he left Trisha alone with Ed and Al. Trisha became ill and she wasted away, she died about two years after you left. Ed and Al went with Izumi Curtis to learn alchemy for four years. They came back here and met Roy; Edward joined the Military under his command. They've been working for him ever since." I got the suspicion that she wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't get a chance to answer as there was noise from upstairs.

"Ah, Ed and Al must be up!" She set a bowl of steaming stew in front of me. I made a quick decision. Now was not the time to face my siblings. That would be done later. I stood up.

"I'm going for a walk!" Feet sounded on the stairs. "Which way Pinako!?!" She pointed out the window with a wooden spoon. "Thanks!" I disappeared out the door as the other opened. I sprinted briskly in the direction Pinako had pointed; she had heard my unasked question. "Where was Trisha buried?" I slowed to a walk once out of sight of the house, the rain being to my advantage. My stomach rumbled and the rain stung my cheek. _'How much further?'_ I walked for a good 10 minutes becoming completely numb and trying not to think about how much I hated my father who had just helped rescue me.

He had left her alone with both the boys to find me. 10 years I had been gone, 10 years he left them on their own. The boy's joined the Military, but what drove them to do such a thing? What hadn't Pinako told me? I knew the answer would come before the end of the day, should I so choice to uncover the answers myself. I could get the answer from Pinako… admittedly it might take a well placed threat of a tornado wiping the house off the face of the planet, but it could be done. Just one of the perks of being the 'Storm Alchemist' of course.

At last I had found it! The next hill over from where the Elric house once stood. I fell to my knees infront of it. It wasn't suppose to be this way.

"Here lies Trisha Elric,

A Loving Mother and Wonderful Friend,

Never was there a soul that shined so bright."

I almost laughed. Almost, I had said that Trisha's soul had shined brighter then any on the eve of my 19th birthday. Seems she remembered. "Hey mum." I offered softly. "I never dreamed it would be like this when I returned. You wouldn't believe all the crazy shit that's happened. I've been gone for 10 years, yet lived for 17 in the other world… yet I've only aged 2 years in this body. That makes me about 45, but I'm only 28… heh… It's weird because I remember all the stuff from before, but I'm having a hard time meshing my 26 year old persona with my 17 year old one… I can't just drop one… because it's still who I am… All this because I didn't take action on a gut feeling all those years ago, if I had, you would be here now... It's all my fault. I was taken unawares, that was my fault and mine alone. Father came after me, he knew I hadn't actually died, but he left you all alone! That was my fault as well!" tears streamed down my face unbidden and the rain increased. "I don't know what to do now. Ed and Al, they've been alone. Roy came to look after them, but he came so late! But I can't blame him, he could only do what the Military aloud him too, but I left them alone. If Ed's anything like me he won't trust me… he has no idea who I am! I don't know what to do mother!" _I wish you were here_!

The rain broke around me and a beam of sunlight shined down upon me. A light wind carded through my hair, I could almost feel Trisha's soothing hands. I closed my hands and a I swear I could hear her voice. '_Just be yourself, Sabrial, you'll be okay, you have Roy, and now the boys have you.'_ And just as suddenly it was gone and the rain returned with a vengeance.

"Thanks mom." I whispered as I stood up. I should get back to the house before I really do make myself sick. I squared my shoulders and marched back. I had to deal with my brothers and call Roy… call Roy first. I threw the door open with a bang marched across the thresh hold, clapped my hands and dried my clothes with alchemy. Someone had knocked a chair over in the process and Pinako said it was okay. My eyes quickly swept the kitchen. Gold hair and Topaz eyes… Edward, Winry and a suit of armor…Al… My eyes widened with shock. What had… oh no… Ed's arm and leg where automail. I scowled and marched over to the phone and hurriedly dialed Central headquarters.

"Put me through to Roy Mustang! NOW!" _You need a clearance for me to do that!_ "I'm his god damn wife who's been MIA for 10 freaking years! GET HIM NOW OR I'LL HAVE YOU QUART MARSHALED!!!" _Right away ma'ma!_ I took a deep breath, not exactly what I wanted to do but it was effective enough.

'_SABRIAL!?! WHERE ARE YOU!?! ARE YOU OKAY'_ "No Roy, I'm not okay. I'm in Risembool," I started to shake, "Roy, I need you… but I can't go to central yet… It.. I can't…" Tears fell onto the counter that was now supporting most of my weight. _'I'll be on the first train out. Just hold out a little longer! I'll be there!'_ "I'm cold, Roy, please, hurry." The phone slipped from my hand and my knees buckled. Silent sobs raked my body. I felt Pinako besides me, she picked up the phone.

"We'll take good care of her Mustang." All my fault, all my fault, "Don't you worry about that… Just hurry up and get your ass on that train before she floods all the crops…" I have to pull myself together… Ed… Al… "I wouldn't be surprised, she's had quite a shock today, first her mother and now Ed and Al too." They had done the forbidden, because I wasn't there! "No, I don't think she knows fully, but she's a smart girl, she'll figure it out… Just get on that train Colonel, we'll handle everything on this end. See you soon." She hung up and looked down at me.

"Sabrial, get up. You have to eat something. It'll make you feel better… Don't think I won't do what I did to you when you where a little girl." I ground and slowly stood up.

"Geesh, that's what I get for dying twice, hey? A threat from an old woman like you Pinako?" I shook my head and sat down. Edward growled from the otherside of the kitchen table.

***

"Died twice? That's not possible! You've got to be-"

"I'm not a homunculus Edward Elric!" the woman thundered suddenly standing again, she glared at brother with such ferocity before turning away. She crossed her arms and glared out the window. "Your family is made up of Homunculi now isn't it? Half-brother Richard, who you must know by Envy, Father… not quite a Homunculi, but should be for all the good Hoenhime of Light has done." I think she hates father as much as Brother does...

"Don't bite the hand that feeds Sabrial!" Pinako scolded. "He's saved your sorry ass more time than I care to count! He's the reason you didn't die when you tried to commit suicide on your 16th birthday! He just brought you back from the other world where you yourself said you would have died!"

"Yes but at what cost Pinako! Look around! He's hurt every single person here! Even you!" She slammed her hand down on the table hard, fire dancing in her eyes. "Trisha's dead because he left her! He left her to find ME! I can't blame him, it's my fault, but he didn't RETURN! And now do you know what walks this world!?! Do you? Do you know what horror I blame on him, because he didn't return to these boys to be the father he promised me he would be to them because he wasn't that father to me!" She pointed a shaking hand at us as she continued to glare at Pinako.

"I have lost three mothers! Not one, or even 2 but 3 you old hag! Two of them because of that bastered! Don't you go telling me not to bite the hand that feeds, all he feeds is misery!" Her whole body started to shake.

"You're a General of the Amestrian Military, your married to Roy Mustang from the sounds of it and you know of our family… Who are you!?!" Ed growled. The woman looked down, hand still on the table.

"My name is… Sabrial Rosalie Elric-Mustang. I was born 36 years ago, a bastered child of Hoenheims and a woman living with the Ishbalins. About a month before my 16th birthday my mother died, the day of my birthday, I committed suicide. If Hoenheim had been even a second later the gate would have claimed me completely, but as it was, he arrived in the nick of time to pull my soul back into my dying body and healed me with that cursed stone of his and I remained alive. He brought me here, to Pinako, where I stayed until he met Trisha and built the house. I moved in with them, and then I joined the Military and married Roy. I was stationed on the sea and was kidnapped from there on a mission, everyone thought I was dead, except Father, he went looking for me… and never returned to you. So you see, I know you hate your father, and I can't blame you for it, but it's me you should blame. I am your half-sister and the root cause of all your grief." SLAP!!! It echoed around the room and through my armor.

"Is your head on strait!?! What would your mothers do if they heard you say that!!!" Pinako looked angrier then a hornet, Sabrial's eyes where wide and unblinking. Edward jumped up.

"What are you playing at old lady!!! That's not how you make someone feel better!!!" He yelled.

"Granny, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Winry chimed in. Thunder crashed and lightning lit the sky.

"I'm going to bed." She said in a forced calm, she straitened up, shoulders squared. There was no doubt that she had been in the military. She turned on her heel and went upstairs without another word. No one spoke after that even though Brother clearly had questions, he knew he would have to wait till a better time.


End file.
